


Appunti di Viaggio

by LadyStrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autumn, Cute Steve Rogers, Cute Tony Stark, Fluff, Italian Tony Stark, Italy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: A collection of Stony fics. Steve and Tony are in vacation in Italy and every chapter it's a different city.





	1. Chestnuts

Day 1 – Castagne

“Repeat that…” Steve said lightly as he watched Tony fight with the hot chestnut in his hands.  
“Caldarroste. They’re called caldarroste.” Tony said for the third time, looking up then to give his boyfriend a dry look. “You’re just making fun of me, now. Let’s see you try to speak Italian.” He accused, finally managing to peel the hot shell and pop the chestnut in his mouth. He then took another, peeled it without struggling so much and handed it over to Steve.

Steve leaned in, lips brushing against Tony’s fingers as he took the chestnut before he smirked teasingly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You’re sexy when you talk Italian.” He told him. “Also your accent is adorable.” 

Tony grinned and kissed him on the lips in return. “C’mon, let’s take a walk. I’m all stiff from the flight.” He said, tucking himself against Steve’s side as they started to explore the city.

Steve was enamored with all the statues and monuments they encountered, stopping to take pictures and examine them from every possible angle while Tony told trivia about it that he learned over the years of visiting Italy or his mother’s stories. 

“You know that the statue of the Nile has his face covered ‘cause Bernini hated Borromini’s guts and that church…” Tony turned from the fountain to point at the church across Piazza Navona. “Is made by Borromini so the statue is kind of hiding from it?” He pointed out.  
“I knew about that. However, it’s not true, actually. The face is covered because back then they made it, they didn’t know where the Nile’s source was.” Steve answered lightly as they stood there, admiring the fountain. “And…the church was made after the fountain. But Bernini was a flashy guy; he probably loved and encouraged the story.” He added.  
“You know what? It’s no fun going around with you.” Tony told him playfully. “I’ve been researching all these cute things and info and you’re a know-it-all art student.” He accused, making them both laugh as they kissed tenderly.  
Steve took his arm again as they walked away from the fountain and into one of the little streets around the piazza. The soldier, even with his sense of direction, would have gotten lost in there, too distracted by the buildings around them, but Tony seemed to know them by heart and it was fascinating to see him so at ease somewhere. They usually gathered crowds of fans wherever they went but luckily, no one knew they were in vacation in Italy and Pepper and Natasha were great at diverting the news and make it seem like they were somewhere else entirely.

They walked around more, stopping by Saint Angel Castle to take a few pictures there to send home to the team and to admire the statues. Tony insisted the angel on the top was Gabriel (“I know my archangels, Steve. He’s the big one”.) and Steve for once kept his mouth shut, not pointing out that Michael was the fighting angel with a sword and enjoying his street food as Tony told him the story behind it, how it was a military fortress and a prison before becoming a museum. To be honest, Steve did not know all that, his knowledge stopped at art. Military and weapons were Tony’s thing, and he was a wonderful storyteller.

From the castle to Pincio terrace, they wandered through gorgeous monuments and busy shopping streets, the sky slowly turning a delicate shade of pink, the clouds moving fast in the light breeze of the first days of fall.

“Oh, this is beautiful…” Steve let out as soft gasp as they stood on the terrace, watching the sunset on the city, he smiled, turning to find Tony staring at him instead of the view before of them and tugged him close in a soft kiss. “You know I love you, right?”  
“I do. Love you too.” Tony answered, wrapping his arm around Steve and resting his head on his shoulder, staying like that a couple minutes before he pulled out his phone and took a couple pictures of the sight and a couple selfies of them kissing in the sunset. The sky was now a dark orange, the light almost fading and Steve turned to Tony, stroking a hand through his hair gently.

“Tu sei…bel-lissimo.” He said softly, struggling a little with the words. But it was worth it to see the grin spreading on Tony’s face, the faint blush on his cheeks.

“And you’re dangerous, Rogers. You can’t do stuff like that! I’ve a weak heart.” He answered, pulling him in a hungry kiss, pressing close to him before smirking softly as they pulled apart. “But you can’t talk Italian for /shit/.” He added with a chuckle right before tugging Steve back into another long kiss. “Guess I’ll have to teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Castagne (chestnuts)  
Words: 814  
City: Rome
> 
> ((English is not my first language, feedback is very welcome!))
> 
> *Tu sei bellissimo: you're very beautiful


	2. Kiss

Steve was officially in love with Verona. The small city seemed to come out of a wonderful painting. The walls surrounding it, the beautiful buildings and houses, the bridges, the monuments, arches, towers, gardens. Steve wanted nothing but to sit on a bench and paint every single corner. On a couple occasions he did. He sat there with his sketchpad, charcoal in hand and just drew while Tony sat by his side, talking and reading and eating gelato. The days they spent there were absolutely lovely.

“Where are we going?” He asked gently as he followed Tony one evening, the sun was setting and Steve ached to stop and take pictures but Tony was urging him along.

“C’mon, I made reservations.” Tony prompted as he took his hand to pull him away from one of the churches. “You’ve seen enough saints for one day.” He teased, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “Can you imagine how hard it’d be for a vampire to live in Italy? God, poor guys.”

“To be fair, with all the parks and green, Italy would be perfect for werewolves. Vampires can enjoy the east and north Europe, vamps get the south and west.” Steve answered, always happy to play along with Tony’s theories.

“Who gets America?” Tony asked.

Steve hummed a little before smirking. “Witches and Sirens do.” He said, as it was obvious. “They can travel the ocean flying or swimming, so they came to America while the others stayed back.”

“You’re a genius.” Tony stated, chuckling and bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles before stopping in front of a gate. The sign and the wall around it were all written and ruined and Steve frowned some, understanding that most of those were declarations of love (names and hearts were the most common things) but still disapproving of the method chosen to declare these kids’ love.

“What’s this place?” He asked to Tony.

His boyfriend pointed up at the plaque on top of the gate, translating for him: “This was the house of Capuleti where…” He paused, frowning. “It literally says came out but it’s like when she comes out of the balcony and it’s kind of archaic so it means ‘where lived the Juliet that the—kind hearts cried so much and the poets wrote’.” He said, grinning to him once he was done and smiled, pulling him inside. “They allowed us a private tour. Surprise!” He said as they entered the lovely garden, overlooked by a small stone balcony.

“Tony…you didn’t have to.” Steve said as he admired the bronze statue there.

“It’s good luck to touch her.” Tony informed, nodding to the statue. “They made it in bronze because of that. The original was getting ruined.” He added. “It’s said it’s good luck to touch her right breast, over the heart, so her sad fate won’t happen to you.”

“She protects the young lovers granting a happily ever after she couldn’t have.” Steve said, following him over to the statue and taking Tony’s hand in his once more, moving to press them gently over the right side of the statue’s breast together. “Maybe she’ll protect us, too, even if we’re not that young…”

“Hey.” Tony accused pulling his hand away and using it to push him lightly before the lovely guide of the museum interrupted them so they could go inside and visit the small museum there and go up to the balcony to take a few pictures.

Steve was behind Tony, his arms wrapped around his genius as they smiled to the camera. Then Tony tilted his head to kiss him for the picture and Steve reached up to cup his cheek lovingly.

“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” He whispered before kissing him.  
Tony smiled softly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

“Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again.”

[kissing him]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Bacio (kiss)  
Words: 665  
City: Verona
> 
> ((English is not my first language, feedback is very welcome))


	3. Bedsheet

Day 3: Lenzuola

They had been enjoying wandering around Pisa, being tourists and taking pictures when the rain arrived. Fast and sudden like your typical summer rainstorm. Except it was fall already, but weather in Italy didn’t seem to care about deadlines. Summer wanted to keep going and Tony had no objection to that as he laughed happily, one arm wrapped around Steve’s middle, Steve’s denim jacket used as an umbrella as they ran back to the hotel. Luckily, with Tony’s money, it wasn’t difficult to get them the best suite in walking distance from the tower and soon enough they reached the hotel lobby and waved at the sweet receptionist as they made their way back to their room.

As soon as they were inside, Steve was on him, kissing him with the same playful energy that had them giggling and running like kids all the way back here. Giddy, that’s how he felt.

Tossing the keycard aside, Tony pushed his boyfriend toward the bed, their soaked clothes tossed on the ground as they walked and kissed and ripped the offending fabric from their bodies.

They landed on the bed in just their underwear and Tony ran his fingers through blond damp hair, pulling Steve in a heated kiss only to have the blond stop it with a grin, moving away from him and gaining himself a loud disapproving whine.

“I gotta take off my socks. I stepped in a puddle and it’s gross and wet and cold…” Steve told him, removing his socks and Tony’s as well. “And it’s the least sexy thing on earth having sex with socks on.”

“You wouldn’t say that if I were wearing stockings.” Tony smirked.

Steve paused, biting his lower lip as he pushed back his hair. “Yeah…” He murmured, voice low. “That’s a conversation we’re having another time. But yeah, count me in.”

Tony pulled him back in his arms, laughing and quickly getting lost in Steve’s kisses, his arms, the scent of his skin, the sounds of his moans as he came.

Leaning against the railing of their small balcony, Tony was sipping orange juice as he watched the tower in the distance, rain still falling, sated and happy.

“You’re naked.” Steve’s sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts right before two strong arms wrapped around him. Steve was also naked save for the sheet wrapped around his waist, which he quickly moved so it was wrapped around both of them as he hugged him from behind.

“I’m naked all the time at home.”

“And that’s a hundred stories tower you have. This is a two stories hotel room. I could literally jump down from here without a scratch.” Steve retorted.

Tony frowned. “But you won’t, right?” He teased, turning around and looping his arms around Steve’s neck, kissing him slowly, feeling Steve’s hands on his back, holding him closer. “You afraid I’m gonna flash some poor old lady?”

Steve rolled his eyes at him and kissed him. “Yes, actually. I’d be very jealous if you did. You’re all mine.” He said and tugged the sheet tighter around them, using it to ‘trap’ Tony in his embrace. “My burrito, now you can’t go flashing nobody.” He grinned, kissing his neck.

“You know there’s sex tapes of me around the internet, right?” Tony answered, leaning into the kisses. “My dick is very much public knowledge at this point.”

“That’s not true.” Steve smirked. “I tried to find them when you first said that joke and there’s nothing online like that. Only sexy pictures for magazines but you’re always covering your dick with something.”

“You’re a pig, Rogers.” Tony accused but he was honestly unable to hide how proud and flattered he was that Steve’s first instinct upon hearing about his sex tapes was to go look for those. Made him feel slightly less creepy for spending his teenage years with a shirtless picture of Captain America taped to his bedside table.

“Yep, I am.” Steve grinned playfully. “Pig in a blanket.”

Tony’s reaction to that AWFUL pun should not have been the instant urge to drag Steve back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Lenzuola (Bedsheet)  
Words: 687  
City: Pisa
> 
> I'm not dead and I didn't give up on this! Just had a 4 days con in Rome working and obviously got con-flu right after. Thanks for the patience! :)
> 
> ((English is not my first language, feedback is always very welcome.))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Italian and RossKL suggested I made an Italian themed fic so I could let Steve and Tony enjoy a month long vacation because they're perfect and they deserve it. This is basically a bunch of stories of complete fluff.


End file.
